Many types of devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, and other computing, communication, and entertainment devices increasingly offer more functions, applications, and features which are beneficial to a user, and can enhance one's personal time as well as work and social activities. For example, not only can a mobile phone be used for text, email, and voice communications, but may also be used for entertainment, such as to listen to music, surf the Internet, watch video content, gaming, and for photo and video imaging. Similarly, a portable tablet device may be utilized for email, browser, navigation, and other computing applications, as well as for the various entertainment and photo features.